


nothing new is sweeter than with you

by fivespice



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivespice/pseuds/fivespice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon with alpha/omega bits. Seunghyun can't believe it's possible to love someone as much as he loves Jiyong. Everything Jiyong does turns him on, from his pout to that sound he makes when Seunghyun fingers him. So when Jiyong, who's been suppressing his omega nature his entire life, asks Seunghyun to spend his first-ever heat with him, he agrees. Sure, neither one knows what they're doing--but it's them, and they've never been anything but brilliant together, so in the end, it turns out beautiful anyway. Established relationship, slice of life, realistic!omegaverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. seunghyun

**_author’s note:_ ** _So for my first ever GTop fic, I've decided to go with an alpha/omega (but canon) theme. I've written in tons of previous fandoms but have never written omegaverse fic before...however, upon noticing the severe lack of such fic in this fandom, I decided to give it a shot, haha. My version of the omegaverse is decidedly more "everyday" than a lot of others, so please expect a slightly more realistic spin on the alpha/omega trope. In addition, I live part-time in Seoul and speak decent enough Korean, so I've done my best to keep things a little more realistic in terms of how Korea is actually like (ish). The first chapter is a lot of background and world-building. Please be patient with me as a I set up the fic. It’s a bit of a slow burn, but I promise I’ll try my best to make it worth it :)_ __  
_  
_ [ _Crossposted at AFF here._ ](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1119376/nothing-new-is-sweeter-than-with-you-fluff-gdragon-gtop-top-canon-omegaverse) _Title from Edward Sharpe & the Magnetic Zeroes - Home._

****

**part one: seunghyun**

Seunghyun was unfortunate enough to arrive at Incheon International Airport at four in the evening on a Saturday. The place was packed with fans, even by Big Bang standards, and his security has a hell of a time fighting through hordes of screaming girls while he hovered impatiently behind their protective backs. He compulsively adjusted his face mask and sunglasses, pulled his hat even lower over his face, trying to control the nervous jittering in his limbs. He was running late, and all he could think about was Jiyong’s pale, anxious face from last night’s Skype session.

It took another twenty minutes to get to the curb, and once he got there, he threw himself into the backseat of the waiting car. As soon as the door slammed shut behind him, he pulled his phone out to text Jiyong.

To: Kwon Jiyong

_I’m on my way home._

The reply is immediate.

From: Kwon Jiyong

_Welcome back, hyung._

Seunghyun frowned down at the brief line of text. 

To: Kwon Jiyong

_Do you feel okay? I’m sorry I’m so late._

He waited for a minute, but Jiyong didn’t respond. Seunghyun sighed and turned off the phone screen, turning his head to gaze out the window. The car was speeding along the bridge now, crossing over from Incheon into Seoul, and the setting sun sent wide arcs of light glinting across the vast expanse of sea. Seunghyun had always loved this view, had always loved that it meant coming home, to his familiar city of smooth concrete and sweaty nightclubs and humid, perfect summers. It was July, the very height of stickiness, and Seunghyun wondered if Jiyong might want to go to Jeju-do soon. Maybe for his birthday in a few weeks. 

The cellphone in his hand vibrated, and Seunghyun blinked, unlocking the phone and reading Jiyong’s new message.

From: Kwon Jiyong

_I’m okay. But please hurry back. I feel kinda weird._

The stark, straightforward honesty, so unlike his lover, made Seunghyun even more anxious. He looked up at the driver, who had been carefully, professionally stoic so far, then pressed the button to raise the privacy screen between the front and back halves of the car.

It was a risk, calling Jiyong now, when the driver could overhear, but the surge of protectiveness in Seunghyun’s stomach had him even more jittery than before. He recognized, rationally, that it probably had something to do with his alpha instincts kicking in, that Jiyongie would probably be perfectly fine until Seunghyun could get to him, but he couldn’t help himself. He hit number two on his speed dial, and waited for the call to connect.

“Hello?”

“ _Hyung? Aren’t you on your way back? Why are you calling?_ ” Jiyong sounded slightly confused, but not displeased, his distinctive voice softer than usual. They usually avoided speaking on the phone when strangers were around, to protect what privacy they could get.

“Sorry, I can’t say much, I’m still in the car. I just wanted to hear your voice,” Seunghyun admitted, a little embarrassed. “Tell me what’s going on.” He didn’t elaborate, still aware of the driver in the front seat, probably straining to eavesdrop.

“ _I’m okay, hyung. I don’t really feel anything yet, just kind of...I dunno. Needy?_ ” Jiyong laughed self-consciously down the line.

“When did you…?”

“ _I skipped my suppressant pill yesterday morning, so it’s been about forty hours I think. I read that it usually takes a while for your body to realize that it should be in heat. It’ll probably really kick in tomorrow morning._ ”

“So it’s been almost two days, out of a total of roughly five days,” Seunghyun said, tilting his head against the window and watching as the vast array of apartment blocks at the edge of Seoul loomed into sight, like immense cinderblock soldiers. “Do you need me to pick anything up? I can swing by any place you need.”

There was a pause, then a quiet rustling noise. “ _No, I’ve been gathering stuff up. There should be enough stockpiled here for a week. Just...come straight here._ ”

“Of course,” Seunghyun said, quiet. “Stay on the phone with me?”

Jiyong chuckled, the sound warm and intimate. “ _I thought I was supposed to be the clingy one in this situation_.”

Seunghyun made a scoffing noise, and Jiyong immediately launched into an account of his day, how he’d been wrapping things up in the studio since he’d be out for the next few days. There was something in there about the hoobaes, how iKon was doing with their comeback and what the boss thought about the trainees. Seunghyun wasn’t really paying much attention, and instead closed his eyes as Jiyong’s voice tumbled over his body, familiar and dear.

They’d been dating for almost a year now, since shortly before their comeback last spring, but to Seunghyun, they’d been _together_ since they were hapless middle school kids listening to bootlegged Biggie records. There had been a buzz between them from the very beginning, a frisson of excitement when their skin touched, an unspoken connection that bloomed in the long days they spent goofing off together, inseparable. They never talked what was between them, back then, not really, but they both _knew_ , somehow. They knew they _belonged_ , that they fit, that they were just waiting until that togetherness could gather enough momentum to become something huge.

But then life happened--Big Bang, relationships, fame and fortune and celebrity, fans everywhere, all the time, watching and whispering. Their connection ebbed and flowed like the tides. Sometimes it was so strong, so all-consuming, they couldn’t be apart. They produced brilliance together, songs that topped the charts and won them award after award. Sometimes it stretched so thin, Seunghyun thought that one wrong word would sever it forever. The last few years, it honestly seemed like their lives were heading in different directions, diverging like a fork in the road, spurred on by harsh words and long silences. Nearly fifteen years had passed since he was that chubby kid in an ill-fitting uniform, Jiyong at his side, cheerful and bright, and Seunghyun wondered if they had somehow missed their shot. 

But through all those years of longing and frustration and tense arguments, through the hurt and heartbreak they’d heaped on each other, Seunghyun had secretly nursed that feeling deep in his chest, clung to the heat he’d felt the very first time Jiyong placed fingers on his bare skin. To him, that feeling was still worth everything. It was impossible to just let it go like that, to not give it one last try.

So when the boss suggested that he and Jiyong collaborate on a single for their new album, Seunghyun had immediately agreed, to Jiyong’s visible surprise. They hadn’t collaborated since GD&TOP, years and years ago. 

Working on Zutter together had been a revelation, like settling back into his own skin after walking around in someone else’s for so long. Seunghyun hadn’t even known he’d been unhappy until suddenly he _wasn’t_ , drowning in Jiyong’s pretty smile and laughing eyes. He got up in the morning actually _wanting_ to go to work, and when he got to the studio, Jiyong was always there, patiently waiting. He spent his days and nights glued to Jiyong’s side, goofing off and giggling and writing truly enormous amounts of music. It had been...amazing, like rediscovering the contours of their relationship, seeing how perfectly they fit, still, even after all that time. 

When Zutter was done, and they were preparing to release their first set of singles, Seunghyun had felt a vague sense of panic. Without the excuse of work, they could easily drift apart again. One night, sprawled out on the studio sofa and listening to the final version of M, he made up his mind to finally do something about it.

Jiyong had brought expensive tequila to celebrate, and they’d both drunk a little too much. Seunghyun was still trying to decide what to do, Jiyong curled into a warm little bundle at his side, idly using his finger to conduct to the dulcet strains of Bae Bae. He’d just dyed his hair again, and the bright orange strands were tickling Seunghyun’s bare arms where he’d rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. Before Seunghyun could pluck up the courage to do anything, though, Jiyong shifted away from his side, onto his knees, and Seunghyun instinctively turned to look at him.

“Hyung,” he said, blinking up at Seunghyun, tipsy. “When are you going to be ready?”

Seunghyun, brain heavy with alcohol, was slow to respond. “Ready for what?”

“To...you know.” Jiyong shrugged, the wide neckline of his thin t-shirt slipping over his sharp collarbones. “Be together.”

Seunghyun felt his heart stop beating. “T-Together?”

“I’m tired,” Jiyong replied, sighing. “How long are you going to make me wait?”

At that, indignation welled up in Seunghyun’s chest, totally consuming the anxiety. “Wait? You? _I’ve_ been the one waiting, what are you even talking about?”

Jiyong glared at him then, haughty. “If that were true, we’d have gotten together ten years ago. Just give me a vague timeline, you bastard. Can’t you at least do that?”

Seunghyun spluttered, completely shocked. “What--how--,”

And then Jiyong was on him, lips lush and wet, demanding entrance into his mouth, and Seunghyun was too surprised to put up any sort of resistance for long, perfect minutes. When his brain finally switched back on, he pulled away from Jiyong’s mouth, both hands reaching up to cradle that gorgeous, scowling face.

“ _Wait_ , Jiyong. We can’t just--just do this. If we start this, that’ll be it. It’ll _mean_ something. We can’t just go back to pretending we don’t have this...this thing between us.” Seunghyun didn’t have to tell Jiyong what he was referring to.

Jiyong’s glare softened, and his mouth twisted into a mournful little line. “I don’t want to pretend anymore. I just want to be happy, and I want you to be happy, too. And we’re never happier than when we’re together.”

Seunghyun couldn’t deny the simple truth of that. “Alright,” he said. “Alright.”

And that was it. They’d been crazily consumed with each other ever since, their relationship intense and all-encompassing in a way that scared them both sometimes. When Jiyong had told him he wanted to go through a natural heat, Seunghyun had agreed immediately, a move so uncharacteristic Jiyong had asked twice if he was sure.

Nowadays, with the wide availability of cheap suppressant pills, going through a heat together was something that couples usually waited to do until years and years into a committed relationship. It was intensely intimate, an experience that forced an omega to reveal every vulnerability to their alpha, relying on them for relief and even basic necessities like food and water. Jiyong himself had never experienced a natural heat, and Seunghyun had only gone through it once before, cajoled into it by an old girlfriend of his. The experience had been uncomfortable for them both, and had caused them to break up.

With Jiyong, though, Seunghyun had known instinctively it would be different. 

Seunghyun had never been a particularly aggressive alpha. His personality lent itself to introversion and he was by nature easygoing. He had a temper, but nothing more than a beta might have, and he rarely got seriously angry. He’d always thought of himself as different than the snarling stereotypes portrayed in movies and books, above stupid shit like being territorial over his girlfriends.

That all changed with Jiyong. The first time he’d felt that surge of protectiveness, it was so strong it nearly knocked him off his feet. They’d been at a club, and another alpha had gotten just a little too close to his lover. Seunghyun had paid him no mind at first, watching from the V. I. P. balcony as Jiyong pushed the guy away again and again. Seunghyun was annoyed, sure, but he’d seen thousands of people hit on Jiyong over the years, it was nothing new. Then the guy grabbed Jiyong around the waist. Hard.

Seunghyun was down on the dancefloor before he even realized that he’d started running, shouldering people aside rudely to get to his boyfriend. As soon as he got there, he’d seen the beginnings of fear in Jiyong’s wide eyes, and something primitive had burned through his chest, setting his blood racing like he was about to go to war. Seunghyun reached out, grabbed the stranger’s wrists, and wrenched him off Jiyong so hard he could feel something beneath his fingers _crunch_ , followed by a yelp of pain audible even over the pounding music.

Before the stranger could do anything more than gape, Seunghyun had Jiyong under his arm, hustling him off the dancefloor and up the stairs, into the relative quiet and calm of the V. I. P. lounge.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jiyong said, looking absolutely shell-shocked. “What the fuck were you doing? What if someone took a picture of you practically breaking that guy’s wrist?”

“You were scared, I saw it in your face,” Seunghyun said, feeling his own face pull into a steep glower. “That asshole was grabbing you way too hard, Jiyongie.”

“I mean, yeah, but I was going to shake him off or call security. Hyung, that was... that was…” Jiyong trailed off, spluttering.

“What?” Seunghyun said, testily. 

“Since when have you behaved like an alpha?” Jiyong said, looking up at him with an almost puzzled expression on his face.

For some reason, that stung. “I’ve always been an alpha.”

“Yeah, but you...I’ve never seen you act like this before. Not even when you were dating other omegas.” Jiyong reached out, then, touched Seunghyun’s face with gentle fingers, and Seunghyun could feel his body physically relaxing, shoulders dropping down into his regular posture.

“You know you’re not like the others, Jiyongie,” Seunghyun said, starting to feel embarrassed, turning his face away. 

Jiyong’s fingers tightened on his face, forced their eyes to meet again. “I liked it,” he admitted, voice low and wondering. “I’ve never--I always thought it was stupid, when alphas did shit like that, but hyung...I _liked_ it.”

And Seunghyun found that he’d liked it too. He’d liked it just a little too much.

That night had been a revelation, albeit a slightly frightening one. After that, Seunghyun became much more aware of his reawakened alpha tendencies, and for the most part, he controlled them well. One of the few exceptions to that control was when Jiyong was suffering through his suppressed heats.

Jiyong had always been unusual for an omega. He’d presented late, just a few months before they’d debuted, shocking everyone, including himself. He’d gotten to an age where everyone just assumed he was a beta, since he’d never shown any indications otherwise. Then, one day, out of nowhere, he’d suddenly fainted in the middle of practice. The doctor who’d tended to him had announced to his startled parents that their son was about to enter his first heat. 

When the boss found out that his favorite trainee, his greatest hope, was an omega, he’d been less than pleased. Korea, for all its newfound wealth and modernity, was still a thoroughly traditional society in many ways. Omegas, male and female, were meant to be placid and pretty, shy and retiring, take on jobs that required little physicality or aggression. Omegas were not rappers, they didn’t tumble around on stage with alphas and betas, and they most certainly did not lead anything. It simply was not their place. The boss had known immediately that the public would never accept Jiyong as the leader of Big Bang, but he’d also known that Jiyong was above that tired bullshit, that he was one in a million. From the beginning, the boss had seen what Jiyong would become, how G-Dragon would rule the charts and change the landscape of music in Korea forever. So he’d come up with a plan. 

Jiyong was put on the heaviest suppressants available, masked his natural scent with special soaps and perfumes, and everyone who was in the know was told, in the strictest terms, to never speak a word about it to anybody.

Most groups probably would’ve rebelled against being led by an omega, but when Jiyong had admitted the truth to them all in a fit of tears, they’d all rallied around him at once. They’d been through so much together, suffered through so many long years of training side by side, that it seemed ridiculous to reject one of their best friends over something he couldn’t control. Youngbae, loyal to the core, had immediately pledged his support, and Daesung had quietly agreed. They were both betas, though, and by nature less sensitive to the enforced hierarchy. Seunghyun and Seungri were both alphas, and Jiyong had turned his pleading face to them next. Seunghyun had ached to pull his childhood friend into a hug, but since that was a huge breach of decorum without an omega’s explicit permission, he’d settled for a gentle smile instead, murmuring his own support. Seungri was slightly more reticent.

Looking back, Seunghyun could understand where their maknae was coming from. Seungri had hero-worshipped Jiyong from the moment they’d met. It must have been difficult for him to suddenly be confronted with the fact that his leader was something that society considered lesser, weaker. Unfit. The maknae had simply walked out of the room, and Jiyong had crumpled, convinced that it was all over for them.

It’d taken weeks to get over that bump, and Seunghyun had quietly harbored a grudge against Seungri for a long time afterwards. At least until Jiyong’s first real suppressed heat, roughly three months after he’d discovered he was an omega.

Jiyong’s dosage of suppressants was far stronger than most omegas took, and Jiyong himself was slender. Day to day, he could deal with the inevitable side effects, excusing himself when he was nauseous and clinging to Seunghyun or Youngbae when his hands started to shake too much. When the medications interacted with the changes in his body brought on by his heat, however, all hell broke loose. Jiyong was in bed for a week, wracked with convulsions, clutching at his stomach and weeping in broken fits and starts. He’d scratched himself bloody trying to deal with the pain, and Seunghyun had felt absolutely helpless, hovering in the doorway of Jiyong’s room while Youngbae and Daesung tried their best to calm Jiyong. Alphas weren’t supposed to go near omegas they weren’t committed to during their cycles, even while they were on suppressants, for fear it could cause the omega to panic.

After a few days, Seungri had finally taken matters into his own hands, pushing past a startled Seunghyun to march straight into Jiyong’s room. He’d shooed away Youngbae and Daesung, then laid right down next to Jiyong, hugging his leader. The older three had been beyond shocked. Such a thing broke just about every rule of propriety on the books--but then Jiyong stopped whimpering. His body relaxed, and he’d fallen asleep almost immediately. Seungri looked up at the rest of the group, and whispered, typically bold, “I used to do this for my mom when my dad was away. I think the alpha scent helps.”

Jiyong eventually adjusted to the suppressed heats, rarely needing skin contact with an alpha, but when he did, Seungri wordlessly offered his assistance. It was never Seunghyun’s job--Jiyong had never asked him to help, and he felt it wasn’t his place to offer. Until they started dating, Seunghyun hadn’t seen Jiyong suffering through a suppressed heat in years.

When he witnessed it for the first time, he’d nearly wept in frustration at his own helplessness. Jiyong usually took about two days off to deal with them, and spent the majority of both days in bed, too pained and miserable to even eat or shower. While he no longer suffered from violent convulsions, the medications still made him extremely nauseous and gave him severe cramping. Seunghyun’s presence apparently helped, and Jiyong had smiled up at him tiredly the first time Seunghyun held him through the night. 

“That’s probably the best night I’ve had during one of these things,” he said, as if it was no big deal that he’d been awake most of the night, unable to sleep through the pain.

Seunghyun had been rendered nearly speechless. Instead, he’d simply gathered Jiyong closer and tried to tamp down the savage need to protect, to eviscerate the source of Jiyong’s suffering.

So when Jiyong asked, shy and unsure, whether Seunghyun would be willing to go through a natural heat with him, despite the fact that they’d only been together a year, Seunghyun immediately agreed. If he could save Jiyongie that sort of suffering, if he could be selfish and save himself the torture of watching his lover in that sort of pain, he would. Jiyong seemed to think Seunghyun wasn’t prepared for that type of commitment, but Seunghyun had found that idea simply ridiculous. They’d been special to each other from the moment they met, bound to orbit each other over and over until, finally, inevitably, gravity sucked them into a beautiful, perfect collision. For fifteen years, they’d loved one another, no matter what else was going on in their lives, despite other relationships, despite their fights, despite their distance. Seunghyun, for one, didn’t think he’d ever _not_ love Jiyong, no matter what happened. It was simply absurd to think that it was too soon for them to go through a heat together, and Seunghyun told Jiyong that in no uncertain terms. Jiyong had laughed, and slyly implied that Seunghyun would say anything to keep them both in bed for days on end.

Seunghyun was loathe to admit it, but Jiyong was right on the money. The idea of going through a heat together had appealed to him immediately on a more primitive level. He couldn’t help it. Sex with Jiyong was fantastic. Literally every damn thing about Jiyong turned him on, and Jiyong was by far the best partner he’d ever had. Their every kink and desire seemed to align perfectly. Unlike most of his previous sexual encounters, it was never awkward or uncomfortable, even when they were experimenting. Jiyong made everything feel natural, including Seunghyun’s newfound possessiveness. He squirmed when Seunghyun bit him, moaned through hickeys and soft bruises on his hips. The idea of getting Jiyong all to himself for _days_ , fucking into that perfect body and knowing that Jiyong was his, only his, that he would be the very first person to see Jiyong so vulnerable and open...it made Seunghyun so hard it was more than a little embarrassing. And Jiyongie knew it too, damn him.

“ _Hyung?_ ”

Seunghyun startled, banging his head into the glass of the window hard enough to knock him out of the morass of his memories. Feeling a bit scatterbrained, he took in his surroundings again. Backseat of a company car, luggage piled haphazardly on the leather seats.

“ _Hyung, are you even listening to me? Did you fall asleep?_ ”

Seunghyun rubbed at his sore head, glancing outside to see that they were definitely in Seoul now, and nearing Jiyong’s apartment. “Sorry. I’m here. I was just thinking about other things. What were you saying?”

“ _Nothing much. I’m just babbling at this point to keep you on the phone._ ”

Seunghyun smiled, unconsciously. “I’m almost there. Ten minutes at the most.”

Jiyong sighed over the line. “ _Good. I think I’m starting to feel anxious. I need your pheromones._ ”

“Just my pheromones?” Seunghyun teased.

“ _Your cock would be nice, too._ ”

Seunghyun almost choked on his own saliva, feeling his cheeks heat. He couldn’t believe Jiyong could still get a rise out of him like this. “Well, thanks, I guess.”

“ _I can hear you blushing._ ”

Seunghyun refused to respond, instead taking a large gulp of Voss from the bottle in his bag.

“ _Hyung, I--how far away are you?_ ”

The sudden tension in Jiyong’s voice made him sit up straight. “Five minutes. What’s wrong?”

“ _I’m just sitting on the couch but I’m getting really hot and sweaty._ ”

Seunghyun lowered the divider between the front and back halves of the car, and quickly asked the driver to speed up.

“I’m almost there, I promise,” Seunghyun said into the phone. “Just wait a little longer, okay? I’ll be right there.”

“ _Okay._ ” Jiyong sounded small, and Seunghyun could hear the fear in his tone. It triggered every protective instinct Seunghyun possessed in a split second. He murmured soothing nonsense into the phone, neutral words, still hyperaware of the driver’s presence. As soon as they pulled up in front of Jiyong’s luxurious apartment complex, Seunghyun grabbed his carryon bag from the seat beside him and scrambled out of the car, his phone tucked between his neck and his shoulder.

He instructed the driver to take the rest of his things to the YG building, where his manager would handle them, and quickly made his way through the lobby, past security, and into the elevator that would take him straight to Jiyong’s penthouse.

He loses reception as the elevator moved upwards, and the next few minutes nearly give him a heart attack, as he waited anxiously for the elevator to take him to Jiyong.

When he finally reached the top floor, the doors slid open into the quiet darkness of Jiyong’s marbled foyer. The lights were off, the dying sun sending just enough light through the windows so that Seunghyun wouldn’t trip over the various decorative knick knacks.

He walked tentatively into the penthouse, softly calling out for Jiyong to let him know he’d arrived. 

“Hyung!” he heard, then Jiyong was crashing into him, all tattooed limbs and soft skin and messy, vividly colored hair. Seunghyun dropped his bag and gathered him up close, a sense of calm immediately settling over his frayed nerves. Jiyong was warm in his arms, too warm, and Seunghyun pressed a kiss to his forehead worriedly. 

“Are you alright, Jiyongie?” he asked, walking them over to the living room and settling them both on a plush, astronomically expensive couch. “Do you need me to do something?”

Jiyong shook his head, and sat up, straddling Seunghyun’s lap. “I’m okay, I just need skin contact, I think. Take off your shirt?”

Seunghyun’s face heated up a little, not keen on being naked even after all this time, but he let Jiyong’s clever fingers quickly unbutton his dress shirt. While Jiyong worked, Seunghyun studied his face. He was as gorgeous as ever, all long lashes, prominent cheekbones, and the sweet swell of a lush, pretty mouth. There was a flush on his fair skin, and his orange hair was damp with sweat, but otherwise, he looked fine. Relief washed over Seunghyun like a tidal wave, and he relaxed.

Jiyong finally got his shirt off, and they sat there for a minute, just looking at each other. Jiyong was dressed sloppily in a loose tank top and boxers, affording Seunghyun a perfect view of the endless expanse of his skin, accentuated by the occasional tattoo. The moment hung between them, fraught with all the things they weren’t saying, until carefully, slowly, Jiyong tipped his head back and to the side, baring the side of his throat, silently urging Seunghyun to scent him. 

Seunghyun took a deep, slow breath, experimentally, and nearly jumped out of his skin at how fucking _incredible_ Jiyong smelled. It had been forty hours since Jiyong’s last suppressant, and apparently he’d also given up on the special soap he usually used. Seunghyun had read about this, but no amount of textbooks could’ve prepared him for the reality. The natural scent of an omega, _his_ omega, about to enter heat made Seunghyun literally salivate, and he couldn’t control himself, leaning forward to bury his nose in the side of Jiyong’s throat, nuzzling hard behind his ear and into his hair, where the scent was strongest.

_Fuck_. It seemed impossible that someone could smell this good, like sun-ripened sweetness and sharp greens and something musky, too, something masculine and strong. Seunghyun was almost instantly hard.

“Do you like it?” Jiyong asked, pressing a kiss to Seunghyun’s jaw, working with the awkward angle. “I could smell myself earlier and I think I’m a bit off. All the books say omegas are supposed to smell very sweet.”

“You are not _off_ ,” Seunghyun protested, feeling vaguely offended even as his voice was muffled by Jiyong’s skin. He could feel Jiyong shiver as his breath ghosted across hot flesh. “You smell perfect, Jiyongie. I could literally sit here and smell you all night and get off.”

Jiyong laughed and pushed Seunghyun away, readjusting their positions. His hips shifted, instinctively grinding down onto Seunghyun’s erection. “Don’t you dare. I have way better uses for you tonight, hyung.”

\---

_to be continued..._

\---

**_author’s note:_** Ugh, I couldn’t find a natural place to break off this chapter and start the next, so we’ll just have to go with this. I also apologize for my crazy tense switching this chapter. I’m a bit rusty and haven’t written anything in a while, so it’ll probably take me a bit to sort it all out.

A quick note on nicknames and such: I often see fic where characters call each other by certain diminutives like “Ji” etc. I’m not saying it never happens, but from my experience, Koreans (and Chinese people) usually form a diminutive out of the last character, not the middle character. So “Jiyong” would be “Jiyongie” (-ie because his name ends in a consonant). That’s what I’ll be using in my fic. If you’re interested in this sort of thing, Googling “korean name diminutives” will give you the grammar behind this.

If you enjoyed the first chapter, I'd appreciate kudos :) The next chapter should be up fairly soon.


	2. almond and chocolate

**part two: almond and chocolate**

 

Jiyong loved it when Seunghyun looked at him like that, like he’d personally hung the moon and brokered world peace and swept the music charts all at once. It quieted all the clamoring, nagging voices in his head and for a moment, looking at Seunghyun’s beautiful face set in the sweet lines of adoration, he felt at home in his skin, perfect and whole. 

 

He smiled down at his boyfriend, let his lips stretch naturally so that his gums showed in a way he usually tried his best to hide. Seunghyun looked tired, the faint lines by his dark eyes more pronounced than usual, skin drawn a little too tight over his high cheekbones, but his hands were heavy and possessive on Jiyong’s hips, thumbs brushing intimately over sharp hipbones. That small touch was enough to anchor Jiyong for now, enough to keep the sweatiness and uncomfortable heat at bay.

 

He wondered if this was normal--if all omegas were this sensitive to their alphas, if all omegas felt the instant calm he had the second he’d caught Seunghyun’s familiar scent in his penthouse. The first brush of skin on skin, Seunghyun’s arms clasping his bare shoulders close, was enough to settle the latent anxiety that’d been humming away under Jiyong’s bones all week. 

 

Jiyong was hopeless with this sort of stuff, an inevitable side effect of pretending to be a beta his entire life. He had almost no direct knowledge of how normal omegas lived, besides what he read on the Internet and what he’d gleaned from friends over the years. As much as it irritated him that Seunghyun had been through a heat before, with an ex-girlfriend, at least he sort of knew what he was doing. A little bit, anyway. More than Jiyong, at any rate.

 

“What’s with the face?”

 

Seunghyun’s deep voice interrupted his thoughts, and Jiyong shook his head to clear it. “Nothing.” He brought his hands up to cup Seunghyun’s cheeks, pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth. “Give me more skin contact?”

 

“Of course,” Seunghyun said, voice gentling, as his hands slid up the ladder of Jiyong’s ribs, shoving his flimsy tank top aside. Jiyong lifted his arms, and Seunghyun pulled the cloth away completely, dropping it carelessly on floor. Jiyong settled deeper into Seunghyun’s embrace, their bare chests sliding together deliciously, and he took his own time to inhale Seunghyun’s scent. Unlike Jiyong, Seunghyun had never had to hide, and the smell of cigarettes and sandalwood and salty-sharp musk was actually more familiar to Jiyong than his own.

 

He shifted a little more, so that their faces were at a comfortable angle, and Seunghyun laughed softly before taking the hint, mouth coming down warm and wet on his. They were both hard now, but the kiss was still slow and deep, intense instead of urgent. Seunghyun set his teeth to Jiyong’s lower lip, and Jiyong opened to him easily, tongues tangling with practiced ease. They rarely had the opportunity to simply take their time with each other, to make out and touch gently. Usually, they snatched hurried quickies where and when time was available in their busy schedules, so now that the chance presented itself, Jiyong sensed that Seunghyun wanted to savor it as long as possible. And Jiyong was more than willing to let him. Seunghyun’s kisses were delicious, smooth and rich like expensive chocolate, and the incredible smell of him filled Jiyong’s nose. He was relentless, refusing to let Jiyong break away for air, letting his omega feel the edge of his teeth and the rough thrusts of his tongue, imitating the motion of a languorous fuck. Long fingers brushed over Jiyong’s nipples, teasing them into hardness, flicking over the sensitive nubs with the edge of his nails, keeping the younger man panting into their kiss. Jiyong’s own fingers dug harshly into his alpha’s shoulders, but Seunghyun was infuriatingly patient, repeatedly nipping into Jiyong’s mouth before retreating, again and again, teasing impatient whines out of the younger man, until Jiyong had had enough. 

 

He broke away forcefully from Seunghyun’s mouth, squirmed out of the older man’s grip and tried to readjust their positions so that he had more leverage. But before he could do much more than hitch himself against his hyung’s solid chest, Jiyong found himself flat on his back, the air whooshing out of his lungs with a soft  _ whumph _ . He stared breathlessly up at the laughing dark eyes suddenly hovering above his face, the saliva-slick lips curled into a pleased smirk. Seunghyun was crouched above him, caging him in with his limbs, so that Jiyong had nowhere to move. And his expression was positively feral.

 

“ _ Hyunggg _ ,” Jiyong huffed, still trying to catch his breath, fidgeting as Seunghyun lowered his body completely, gently crushing his omega. “Come  _ on _ . Stop teasing me, you bastard.”

 

Ignoring the younger man’s whinging, Seunghyun slapped the side of Jiyong’s thigh gently. “Spread your legs, jagiya.”

 

Jiyong grumbled but obeyed, opening himself up so that Seunghyun could settle comfortably in between his thighs. A little thrill shot up his spine, as it always did, at how perfect Seunghyun felt pressed against him, how much it turned Jiyong on to wrap his legs around Seunghyun’s waist and feel their hard cocks press together through their pants. He ground up against his lover, once, twice, then again, throwing his head back at the shivery lust that flooded his blood. He could feel the very beginning of Seunghyun’s knot at the base of his cock, even through the fabric, and just the thought of that knot rubbing against him, pushing into him for the first time, tugging at the rim of his hole, drove him near insane. The thrill from knowing that Seunghyun’s knot was appearing in reaction to his scent was enough to make liquid heat pool between his thighs, to make that empty, secret space inside of him ache with longing.

 

Seunghyun cursed softly, and Jiyong looked down dazedly to see him fumbling with his zipper. Catching on, he eagerly watched Seunghyun push tight pants down his thighs, strong muscles working as he bent his legs to kick them away, leaving the older man dressed only in his briefs. Jiyong grinned at the sight of his hyung’s rather impressive bulge, allowing Seunghyun to press him back to the couch and begin planting wet kisses to the smooth, slender column of his neck, chasing after the omega’s sweet, sharp scent. Jiyong shivered and whimpered as Seunghyun worked his way slowly from ear to collarbone, licking ravenously at the sensitive hollow there and making goosebumps erupt all over the omega’s body. His hyung’s bulk pressed him hard into the cushions, and Jiyong gloried in it, loving the way he had to struggle for each breath, the way he felt small and protected under Seunghyun’s body, safely caged inside his arms. He had a fleeting thought that he should probably be embarrassed by such stereotypical emotions, but it was hard to be cynical when this gorgeous boy was biting at his throat, whispering lewd words between worshipful kisses, obviously driven to distraction just from the simple scent of Jiyong’s skin.

 

“You smell so fucking good,” Seunghyun growled, even as he set his teeth to the sharp line of Jiyong’s jaw, scraping them down the side of Jiyong’s throat, eliciting an outright moan. “God, I can’t believe how much I want you, Jiyongie. I want to fucking bury myself in you.” Then, quieter, “I want to fuck my knot into you, jagiya. Want to fill you with cum.”

 

“ _ Hyung _ ,” Jiyong gasped, shifting uselessly under Seunghyun’s weight, the words aggravating the empty ache deep down in his core. “ _ Please _ , do it.” The uncomfortable, itchy heat was threatening to surge back into his veins, his body obviously no longer satisfied with a few touches and kisses.

 

Seunghyun chuckled, the sound hoarse and low and not a little regretful. “Not yet, jagiya. We should wait until you really feel as if you can’t stand it.” Long fingers gently brushed the sweaty bangs out of Jiyong’s face, and dark eyes softened as they took in the omega’s pouting mouth. “You know that the longer we can put off penetration, the easier it will be for you later. The swelling and chafing will be bad enough as it is, believe me.”

 

Jiyong groaned. “Hyung, you’re killing the mood.”

 

“Good,” Seunghyun said, clearing his throat with difficulty, and easing off the younger man, ignoring his immediate, vocal protest. “We should at least prepare a little.” He glanced down at Jiyong’s dark scowl. “I know it doesn’t sound as good as making out, Jiyongie, but I don’t want to leave you for anything once the heat sets in. I want this to be perfect for you.”

 

Jiyong sighed and grumbled, trying not to let it show on his face how much the simple words melted him. “Well, when you put it that way.” He carefully got to his feet, wary of any more heat-induced discomfort. Seunghyun followed immediately, careful to keep at least a hand on Jiyong’s bare skin at all times, palm resting at the small of his back, just above the curve of his ass.

 

Jiyong nodded at his hyung’s questioning look, telling him that was okay for now, and then led the way deeper into the penthouse. They stopped at the kitchen first, and Seunghyun pressed in as close as possible, sliding his arm around Jiyong’s waist, as the younger man pulled open the fridge and grabbed a bottle of cold water. He downed half in one go, then offered the rest to Seunghyun, who finished it off.

 

“Gotta keep you hydrated so that you can perform properly,” Jiyong smirked, watching Seunghyun’s Adam’s apple bob intently. Seunghyun stuck his cold tongue in Jiyong’s ear in retaliation, giggling as the younger man shrieked expletives at him and nearly knocked them both to the floor. 

 

“You’re so easy,” Seunghyun teased, licking playfully over Jiyong’s scowling lower lip. “Now show me what you bought, Jiyong. We should move most of it to the bedroom.”

 

Jiyong swatted half-heartedly at him, stepping out of his embrace to bend over and retrieve a bunch of shopping bags he’d stashed in the pantry. He couldn’t resist putting an extra little swivel in his hips as he rose, pushing his ass out at what he  _ knew _ (through trial and error) was just the right angle. Seunghyun snorted, but obligingly slid his hand down to cup Jiyong’s cheeks, giving them a quick squeeze.

 

Jiyong rewarded him with a sunny smile, depositing the bags on the kitchen island just behind them. Turning, he began unloading everything onto the table to show Seunghyun, who watched with raised brows as not one, not two, but  _ three _ butt plugs, in various sizes and colors, were casually tossed out onto the gleaming marble countertop. 

 

“Don’t you think you’re going to be too preoccupied to play with these?” Seunghyun asked, poking dubiously at the biggest one, which was both a shiny, cheerful purple and a frankly terrifying size. He had no idea how his slender Jiyongie ever thought he was going to fit that monstrosity inside his pretty little ass.

 

“Some sites mentioned that plugs can help if…” Jiyong trailed off and shot Seunghyun a look.

 

“What?” the older man asked, brows furrowed.

 

“If the omega needs to have sex but the alpha hasn’t  _ recovered  _ from the previous round yet.” Jiyong was both smirking and blushing, his pink cheeks even rosier against his vivid orange hair.

 

Seunghyun blinked, an immediate surge of annoyance making itself known at the thought of anything other than his cock in Jiyong during his heat. Beside, he couldn’t imagine  _ not  _ getting hard at the sight of Jiyong, flushed and sweaty and hot, smelling delicious and begging to get fucked. “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem,” he replied, pushing the purple butt plug away with the very tip of his finger.

 

Jiyong giggled, snatching the plug up from the table and waggling it in Seunghyun’s face like a toy sword. “Well, just to be on the safe side, I picked up a few things that I wanted to try out.”

 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes, but acquiesced. “I hope you bought actual supplies, too.” He shifted his hand from Jiyong’s ass to his bare hip, so that he could lean over his omega’s shoulder and peer into the rest of the shopping bags. 

 

“Of course,” Jiyong scoffed. He reached into the bags again, and began pulling out packets of ramen and instant rice and curry. “Since neither of us can cook for shit and we can’t order delivery, I got some food. They even had that sesame stuff you loved when we were kids,” he announced, pointing at a neon yellow ramen bowl. “Do you know they’re charging 5,000 won for it now?!” His voice was incredulous. “Hyung, you’re lucky you’re with me, who else is gonna buy you 5,000 won ramen?” 

 

Seunghyun laughed into the shell of Jiyong’s ear, grinning at the memory of a much younger Jiyong complaining about the very same ramen bowl, back when they were both misfit schoolkids hanging out in the local GS-25 to escape the sweltering summer heat. Jiyong had been all scrawny limbs and scraped knees back then, stubbornly sporting an oversized hoodie despite the oppressive weather, Seunghyun remembered with a wave of fondness. The sesame ramen noodles were way more expensive than any of the other varieties even then, but they were Seunghyun’s favorite, so Jiyongie always made sure to grab one for him, despite grumbling over the price. They’d scarf the scalding hot noodles at the flimsy plastic tables right by the convenience store window, making snarky comments about passersby and getting bright orange soup all over their clothes.

 

“Not that I’m not grateful, but do you think we’re going to be able to stomach ramen for three days straight?” Seunghyun teased.

 

“We’re going back to our roots,” Jiyong declared, turning his head to grin at his hyung, obviously thinking about the same memory. “And it’s not like we won’t sweat off the calories.” He emphasized his point by grinding his hips back into Seunghyun’s cock, shifting so that the half-hard shaft was caught in the tight seam of his cleft. Seunghyun, unable to resist, reached around to cup Jiyong through his briefs, pressing the heel of his palm gently but menacingly into Jiyong’s pretty cock, just hard enough to earn a whine.

 

“Stop it, Jiyongie,” Seunghyun breathed, warning. He turned his face into the soft, wispy strands of the younger man’s hair. “Don’t tempt me. It’s not going to be comfortable if I knot you right here and we’re stuck in this position for hours.”

 

He could feel the shiver that ran through Jiyong’s body, at odds with his grumble of “What a buzzkill.”

 

Seunghyun bent a little lower, to bite at the sharp angle of Jiyong’s jaw. “You were saying about the supplies?”

 

Jiyong sighed, but continued pulling out the groceries. There was a big pack of bottled water, energy bars, plenty of lube, aloe vera for chafing and rashes, various anti-inflammatory pills and painkillers, and a few chocolate bars.

 

“Good that you remembered sugar,” Seunghyun murmured, pleased. Omegas often experienced blood sugar drops during heat, and the chocolate ought to prevent any passing out. “We should move everything except the actual food into your room, so I can grab it for you as soon as you need it.”

 

Jiyong nodded, suddenly a bit subdued. “Hyung,” he said, voice much quieter now. “I...Do you think this is going to be okay?”

 

Seunghyun caught the small frown at the very edge of his lush mouth,  and instinctively hugged Jiyong’s slight frame closer to his own body. “Yes,” he said, simply. “This is going to be okay.”

 

“You sound suspiciously confident.”

 

“There isn’t anything to be afraid of,” Seunghyun replied, his own voice quiet, soothing. “It’s your body doing what it was meant to do, instead of suffering through suppression. You won’t be in pain anymore, Jiyongie. And I’ll be right here with you. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

“Since when have you been optimistic? What if--what if it turns out to be a mistake? What if it makes us break up?” The last question was barely audible. Jiyong was staring fixedly at the countertop.

 

“It could never be a mistake,” Seunghyun said, a little surprised, a little clumsy. “I--it’s me and you, Jiyong. Me and you.” There were fifteen years of memories in those simple words, heavy, important memories--Jiyong crying as Seunghyun was turned away from YG, snickering in the school library together and getting detention, Jiyong crawling into bed with Seunghyun when he refused to come out of his house or see anyone else, curling protectively around his prone body and keeping the rest of the world at bay. There was  _ weight  _ between them, fifteen years of history and devotion and  _ feelings _ . Seunghyun could still remember the very first time Jiyong had ever touched his skin. It was simply inconceivable that anything they did together could ever be a mistake.

 

“Sap,” Jiyong said, softly. He turned around in the circle of Seunghyun’s arms, and buried his face in his hyung’s chest. “You’re such a sap, hyung.”

 

Seunghyun smiled affectionately down at the unnaturally orange head pressed tightly against his pectorals. “Yeah,” he admitted. “Maybe a little.”

 

Jiyong laughed, and kissed him right by his left nipple. “I wanna get off.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Seunghyun said, glad that Jiyong seemed to feel reassured. “I can help with that--,”

 

“ _ Yes _ .”

 

“--if you help me move all of this stuff first.”

 

Jiyong groaned but didn’t protest further, and they disentangled themselves from each other before making short work of the job, hauling the supplies deeper into the recesses of Jiyong’s penthouse, hand in hand. They headed into the master bedroom at the end of the main hallway, where Jiyong carelessly dropped the bag he’d been carrying onto the deeply uncomfortable, very expensive designer armchair by his immense bed, and then impatiently waited as Seunghyun carefully placed his own bag on Jiyong’s Scandinavian-chic desk.

 

Seunghyun turned towards his lover and smirked at his pouty face, walking them both towards the bed until Jiyong’s knees hit the edge. “Stop,” he said, wrapping an arm around Jiyong’s waist so he couldn’t lay down. “No penetration until you think it’s necessary, remember?”

 

Jiyong sighed dramatically. “Yesss, oppaaa,” he drawled, in his most annoying teenage girl voice.

 

Seunghyun gave him a look that was half arousal, half amusement, before slipping to his knees. He looked up at Jiyong’s sharp inhale, watched his pink tongue swipe reflexively over his pretty bottom lip.

 

“Don’t thrust,” Seunghyun ordered. “Let me get you off.”

 

“Yes, oppa,” Jiyong repeated, in a much more sincere voice, golden-brown eyes half-lidded with anticipation. His fingers twined gently in Seunghyun’s hair, tugging a little. 

 

Seunghyun started slow, licking Jiyong’s cock through the thin cotton of his briefs in one long motion from base to tip. He flicked his tongue repeatedly against the head, wetting the fabric so that it clung to Jiyong’s shaft like a second skin. Jiyong’s breaths were coming in short, controlled pants, until he cried out a sharp “ _ Hyung _ !”

 

Seunghyun had slipped one hand around to rub the pads of two fingers against Jiyong’s hole through the cotton. He didn’t push hard enough to penetrate, instead using the natural friction of fabric against flesh to tease Jiyong. The rough texture of the cotton rubbed intimately against Jiyong’s entrance, and the omega couldn’t help but cry out and tug sharply at Seunghyun’s hair, his legs naturally spreading to ask for more. Seunghyun dragged his fingers along the sensitive flesh behind Jiyong’s balls even as he continued to mouth at the omega’s cock, then rubbed at Jiyong’s hole again, this time moving his fingers in small, tight circles, increasing the friction. 

 

Jiyong gasped and instinctively flexed his hole, pushing out to accommodate fingers inside him, then whined when Seunghyun moved his hand away to cup his balls. Seunghyun stopped licking at Jiyong’s cock long enough to gently pull his hard shaft out through the front flap of his briefs, and then flicked his tongue teasingly against the sensitive ridge just below the head.

 

Jiyong’s body jerked a little, tugging at his alpha’s hair again in a wordless plea, and Seunghyun chuckled, the sound warm and low, before carefully angling his head and obligingly swallowing down Jiyong’s length.

 

He was capable of deepthroating Jiyong, as the omega wasn’t the biggest, but he wasn’t nearly as skilled as his lover and it still took him quite a bit of concentration. He’d never blown anyone before he and Jiyong had gotten together, and at first it’d been a little odd to feel something wedging his throat open so deep inside, but Seunghyun had quickly grown to enjoy the little mewling sounds Jiyong made whenever his cock was sucked. They were almost as nice as the sounds he made when he was getting rimmed.

 

Eager to hear those desperate little whines again, Seunghyun caught Jiyong’s eye before deliberately swallowing around Jiyong’s length and teasing his hole at the same time, making Jiyong shudder and call out for him. He repeated the trick, again and again, never breaking eye contact, until Jiyong’s fingers were scrabbling desperately at his scalp, his soft moans filling the room, his beautiful face scrunched up with pleasure.

 

“Gonna come,” he managed, just before his cock jerked in the warm cavern of Seunghyun’s throat. Seunghyun quickly swallowed, pressing the tips of his fingers hard against Jiyong’s hole so that he was just inside, prolonging his omega’s orgasm and prompting a whimpered groan.

 

“Jesus,” Jiyong gasped, as he finally started coming down. Seunghyun slowly eased off, giving the sensitized head of Jiyong’s cock a teasing swipe before he completely withdrew. Jiyong yelped and glared down at him, but Seunghyun merely grinned up into his omega’s sweaty, flushed face.

 

He rose to his feet, cradling that perfect face between his hands and kissing Jiyong deeply. Animosity forgotten, Jiyong responded eagerly, sweeping his tongue into Seunghyun’s mouth to taste his own cum. They broke off after long minutes with a gross sucking sound, and Jiyong giggled. He beamed up at Seunghyun, satisfied, and Seunghyun laughed at his pleased expression.

 

“Happy now?” Seunghyun said, his voice a little hoarse.

 

“Yes,” Jiyong purred, throwing his arms around Seunghyun’s neck and hugging him tight. “Let me return the favor?”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Seunghyun all but growled, and tipped them both over into the bed. 

\---

 

_ to be continued… _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author’s note: damn it, i meant to write this chapter literally months ago, but life got busy. i also apologize for a kind of disappointing chapter--i know people are going to be like, what are you doing, why aren’t they having hot heat sex yet, i thought this was omegaverse!!! but my whole concept for this story is very slice-of-life/realistic-ish. like, if alphas and omegas were a real thing, how would that be like? for one thing, you couldn’t have sex for hours and hours a day for a couple days straight without, y’know, chafing. and swelling. haha. so that’s where all this came from. in any case, even if you were disappointed, i hope you bear with me! we’re about to get to the promised omegaverse smut :) (hopefully with a fairly quick update!)
> 
> p.s. please forgive any grammar or editing mistakes, i literally just whipped this one up haha.


	3. lust

**_quick author’s note:_ ** _ i got a question about whether this would ever be dubcon or noncon and i just wanted to say right now-- _ **_nope, never_ ** _. consent is  _ **_very_ ** _ important to me, even more so because this is omegaverse, so the tenor of this fic with regards to that is not ever going to change. _

 

**part three: lust**

 

Jiyong squirmed under the weight of Seunghyun’s body until he could flip them over and straddle his hyung. He could feel Seunghyun’s sharp hipbones against the soft flesh of his inner thighs, and the sweet, intimate press of their bodies made him smile down at the overgrown man-child between his legs. The man-child who had somehow morphed into the perfect mate, protective and  _ safe  _ and quietly, awkwardly tender. Seunghyun’s impossible cheekbones were gently flushed and his lips were swollen, wet. His dark eyes glittered with amusement and something soft and private. Jiyong leaned down to nuzzle at him, rubbing their cheeks together in an instinctive gesture, trying to get Seunghyun’s scent on him and his own scent on Seunghyun.

 

His hyung slid a big hand to the back of his neck, pulling him in for a proper kiss, and Jiyong indulged for a long moment before breaking away to plant more kisses down the long line of Seunghyun’s throat. He continued down the line between Seunghyun’s pectorals, scattered little nips across the hard definition of his abs, paying particular attention to the silvery flashes of old stretch marks near his hips. Seunghyun squirmed a little under his lips, and made an impatient sound. 

 

“Go on, Jiyongie.”

 

Jiyong tsked, blowing a loud raspberry against one sharp hipbone. “Patience, hyung. There’s an art to a good blowjob, you know.”

 

“I’m not really in the mood for art.” One of Seunghyun’s hands tangled in his bright hair, and gently jerked his head up and away. Jiyong went with the motion, tilting his head up and back so that their eyes could meet.

 

“I thought you were always in the mood for art.”

 

Seunghyun’s hand tightened, fisting in Jiyong’s hair, and the slight tug on his scalp made Jiyong’s breath hitch. “Brat.”

 

Jiyong smirked a bit, then made an offer he knew Seunghyun couldn’t refuse. “Let me make it up to you. Wanna fuck my throat,  _ oppa _ ?”

 

He could  _ feel _ Seunghyun’s hard cock jump against his stomach at that, and took it as an affirmative. The nearly pained groan Seunghyun made was just a bonus.

 

The omega laughed, then grabbed both of Seunghyun’s wrists, and tugged them off the bed. Hastily, Seunghyun got to his feet, and Jiyong dropped to his knees gracefully, mirroring their earlier position. He ran one fingernail just underneath the elasticized waistband of his hyung’s boxers, eliciting a small shiver, before pulling them down to Seunghyun’s knees. Seunghyun was still hard from blowing Jiyong, his cock thick against the lean, long muscles of his thighs, leaking a trail of precum. Jiyong could just see the beginnings of a knot at the very base, and his eyes widened, fascinated. He’d seen pictures before, and plenty of heat porn, but something about seeing  _ Seunghyun’s  _ knot, seeing the way it swelled, was… Jiyong bit his lip, feeling a tug in the pit of his stomach, an empty ache deep inside. He could feel the small gush of wetness on his own thighs as his body responded, achey and wanting.

 

Long fingers cupped his jaw, finally breaking Jiyong’s gaze and forcing him to meet Seunghyun’s eyes. The alpha’s pupils were blown, eyes dark and heavy lidded, as he brushed one thumb across the pout of Jiyong’s lower lip. 

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Jiyong responded, hands coming up rest on the back of Seunghyun’s thighs. He pressed down a bit, feeling the firm muscle beneath smooth, warm skin. “Let me take care of you now.”

 

He started slowly, teasing nips and kisses up and down the older man’s thighs and hips, for the simple pleasure of Seunghyun’s quiet, hitched breaths. When Seunghyun’s hand settled in his hair again, fingers twining into the bright strands, Jiyong took his cue and slipped the broad head of the alpha’s cock into his mouth. He flicked his tongue once, twice, against the sensitive nerves, his eyes moving up to meet Seunghyun’s, watching hungrily as that perfect face contorted into an expression of pleasure. He kept at it, popping the head in and out of his mouth, sliding it against the hot velvet of the inside of his lips, getting his hyung’s cock as wet as possible to make it easier to take in. Seunghyun’s breathing had deepened into raspiness, the hand he had anchored in Jiyong’s hair tightening into a fist. Jiyong kept their eyes locked the whole time, the pleasure on Seunghyun’s face echoing into his own body, thighs growing wet with slick. 

 

Slowly, carefully, Jiyong began to lower his lips, getting as much cock in his mouth as possible, gently swiping his tongue from side to side against the vein at the bottom even as he sucked down. He took as much as he could, then backed up a little, letting the head of Seunghyun’s cock push against the inside of his cheek, knowing how much his hyung liked that. As soon as he felt ready, he pressed his fingers into Seunghyun’s thighs, letting his hyung know he could start moving, and then relaxed his throat as much as possible. 

 

Seunghyun slowly began to push with his hips, fucking into Jiyong’s throat centimeters at a time, his eyes never leaving Jiyong’s to ensure that he would know if the omega needed him to stop. They usually didn’t have time for this, their schedules much too frenetic for something that required such patience and privacy, but Jiyong had given him extremely clear instructions the first time he’d let Seunghyun fuck his throat. The alpha knew the drill, and Jiyong trusted him absolutely. As Jiyong’s mouth stretched open, his jaw began to ache faintly, and the omega took a moment to tuck his teeth firmly behind his lips. He would have less control as Seunghyun got deeper, and he didn’t want to accidentally hurt his boyfriend. 

 

Seunghyun’s eyes were intense, his lips pursed tightly with control, as he pushed in and in, until, finally, he hit the back of Jiyong’s throat.

 

“Swallow,” he said, softly, and Jiyong obeyed, swallowing down hard to ease the way just as Seunghyun thrust firmly forward, both of them, as ever, in perfect sync.

 

Seunghyun’s cock slid fully into Jiyong, and the omega moaned at the way his throat was forced to stretch, at the bitter tang of precum and the warm, twitching cock suddenly so deep inside. His eyes fluttered shut for a second as he quickly adjusted, breathing carefully through his nose. When he was ready, he pressed his fingers into Seunghyun’s thigh one more time, letting his hyung know he was fine. With a quiet groan, Seunghyun began to thrust, confining himself to smaller motions to start with, sliding seamlessly in and out of Jiyong’s throat and avoiding his gag reflex. Jiyong moaned in encouragement, his own cock hardening as he soaked up Seunghyun’s pleasure, the way the alpha’s hands fisted helplessly in Jiyong’s hair, the way his cheeks flushed, deep and dusky and hot, the gravity well of his eyes. 

 

Gradually, after long, torturous minutes, Seunghyun deepened his thrusts, letting Jiyong take more and more of his cock, sliding right past his gag reflex as he began to fuck the omega’s throat in earnest, until Jiyong was taking all of him, every single centimeter, in a steady, quick rhythm. Time seemed to slow, turn syrupy and hazy, as Jiyong’s entire world refocused, centering on this moment, this person, the two of them together, a pinprick of light at the center of a universe of darkness. Jiyong felt  _ everything _ , all at once, felt the burn in his throat, in his jaw, felt the way his body wanted to choke, the way his eyes welled up with reflexive tears, and it only made him harder, made him reach down to fist his own cock in a torturous, identical rhythm as he tried to concentrate on breathing. In, out, in, out, in--his blood pounding in his ears, his vision blurring with tears, and his gaze fixated on Seunghyun’s face--on the raw, open pleasure in the twist of his lips, the dark furrow of his brows--

 

Jiyong  _ moaned _ , a full-body shiver wracking his frame, his thighs drenching with slick as his body spasmed and his cock jerked in his fist, begging for release. 

 

The sound echoed in his ears, shameless and obscene, joined by the wet slap of Seunghyun’s cock fucking into his throat, the alpha’s loud, ragged breathing, his own quiet, controlled chokes. It was nearly unbearable. Seunghyun’s own eyes never once left Jiyong’s face, and Jiyong let every single barrier come crashing down, let his own pleasure show in his expression, tried to tell Seunghyun without words how much he loved this, how much he loved what they did together, how much he loved  _ him _ . 

 

Wide-eyed, Seunghyun’s fingers tightened in his hair in response, and he managed a strangled, startled “ _ Jiyong _ ” before thrusting in, hard, one last time, and coming down Jiyong’s throat.

 

Jiyong swallowed immediately, instinctively, and Seunghyun shuddered as the muscles in Jiyong’s throat squeezed down on his oversensitive cock. They both stilled for a long, breathless moment, before Seunghyun sighed softly and began to slowly withdraw, one hand coming to cup Jiyong’s jaw to make sure he was at a comfortable angle. Jiyong closed his eyes, the soreness in his throat hitting him all at once as Seunghyun carefully pulled out. He curled his tongue one last time around the sensitized head of Seunghyun’s cock as it left his mouth, startling a yelp out of the alpha, and managed to cough out a shaky laugh around the bitter, salty taste of cum.

 

Immediately, Seunghyun was on the floor beside him, grasping, desperate, and then they were kissing, sloppy and wet and tender, Seunghyun admonishing him with little nips at his mouth and murmured expletives. They toppled over, rolling into each other, and Seunghyun barely managed to spit in his hand and get it around Jiyong’s cock before Jiyong was thrusting--once, twice, three times--and coming, hard, all over their bare stomachs.

 

Completely exhausted, he sprawled out bonelessly on the carpet, even as Seunghyun carefully arranged himself on top, keeping most of his weight off Jiyong and on his elbows as he peered down at the omega’s face with a concerned little frown.

 

“You okay, Jiyongie?”

 

“Good,” Jiyong croaked, scrunching up his nose at how hoarse his voice sounded and the giggle that Seunghyun emitted in response. “Don’t you dare laugh. You’re the one that made me like this. Take some responsibility.” 

 

Seunghyun chuckled, and pressed a chaste kiss just to the side of Jiyong’s swollen, pretty mouth. “What do you want, then? Some tea?”

 

Jiyong nodded, and Seunghyun got up, pulling his boxers up over his hips. He stood still for a moment, surveying the elegant little heap of slender limbs and unnaturally orange hair that was Jiyong lazing about, nude, on the carpet. “You should probably get up and clean yourself off, Jiyong. Before that cum glues you permanently to the floor.”

 

Jiyong squinted up at the alpha, and stuck his tongue out in response. “I will, I will. Just give me a second to recover.”

 

“You’ll be okay if I go to the kitchen for tea? You’ll yell if you need skin contact, right?” 

 

Jiyong’s expression softened immediately, almost impossibly endeared. It still surprised him, sometimes, how tender Seunghyun could be. How much he worried. “I should be okay, hyung. I’ll let you know if I need you, I promise.”

 

Seunghyun glanced at him one last time, then left the room, flicking on the lights on his way out. It was dusk now, and the purplish-orange haze coming through the windows left the bedroom in the half-light. As soon as the lights came on, the room lit up in soft yellows, and Jiyong sighed, content. He stared up at the ceiling, up into the recessed lighting and the complicated little pendant lamps Seunghyun had gifted him. His throat and jaw were killing him, but the rest of his body thrummed with a sense of satisfaction. The uncomfortable, itchy heat had receded temporarily with his orgasm, and he was still riding high on adrenaline. He felt loose, happy, in a way that he’d almost forgotten about, in a way that hadn’t been possible in the nearly eleven years he’d been on suppressants. He’d forgotten what it was like to live without the constant, aching discomfort in his stomach, the nausea and shakes and pains. It felt fucking  _ glorious _ .

 

He stretched luxuriously, arching his back and popping his fingers and neck before slowly pulling himself off the floor. He wandered through his messy bedroom, avoiding the bags of supplies and piles of clothes and shoes, and into the ensuite bathroom. Turning on the harsher, fluorescent lights, Jiyong peered at himself in the mirror critically. His hair was a mess from Seunghyun’s insistent fingers, and so was his mouth, red and swollen and wet, but the near-permanent stress lines at his brow had relaxed a fraction. He’d stopped sweating from the effects of heat, and when he checked his forehead with the back of one hand, he wasn’t running a temperature, either.

 

So far, so good. 

 

Jiyong hopped into the shower, quickly rinsing his stomach off, before taking a few minutes to wash the drying slick from between his legs, fingers skating lightly over his hole to make sure he was absolutely clean. Even that brief contact was enough to make him shudder, and he tried to suppress the urge to finger himself right then and there. He wanted  _ Seunghyun’s  _ hands, his cock, his tongue, in him, and Jiyong could wait a little longer for what he wanted. 

 

Sure he could.

 

Biting his lips, Jiyong forced himself to turn off the water and get out of the shower. He toweled himself off briskly, then brought the towel up to pat at his face.

 

His vision blocked by the fabric, Jiyong startled as two hands settled on his hips, and a warm chest pressed up against the damp skin of his bare back.

 

Jiyong automatically turned his head, peering at Seunghyun in annoyance from beneath the towel. “Aish! You scared me, hyung. What’re you doing?”

 

Seunghyun didn’t respond, instead pushing the towel off Jiyong’s head and burying his nose just behind the omega’s ear. Goosebumps rose on Jiyong’s skin as Seunghyun’s hot breath ghosted over the sensitive flesh there. The alpha nuzzled further down, into the crook of Jiyong’s neck, right where his throat met his shoulder, and breathed  _ in _ , a deep, shuddering breath that made Jiyong gasp. He flicked his eyes up to observe the picture they made in the fogged mirror, Seunghyun tall and lean and golden behind him, his beautiful face pressed into Jiyong’s skin, the only features visible the patrician slope of his nose and the inky fan of his lashes. His fingers dug into the sharp bones of Jiyong’s hips, and Jiyong  _ arched _ in reaction, rearing back into the warmth of Seunghyun’s body. The Jiyong in the mirror slumped into the embrace, his swollen lips parted and his nipples clearly hard, his chest heaving as his breathing accelerated. His bright hair was splayed all over Seunghyun’s shoulder, and his eyes were dark, out of focus, in the foggy glass. The omega couldn’t seem to look away from the bodies in the mirror, entwined and blurry and perfect, couldn’t stop staring at the two of them, together, pressed so tight and close, until he saw Seunghyun’s reflection moving, shifting, baring his teeth to  _ bite _ .

 

Jiyong moaned a soft, breathless, “ _ Fuck _ ” as the sharp pain flared up right at his jugular. Seunghyun didn’t come near to breaking skin, but Jiyong could feel the pressure, the suction, and knew he was leaving a dark bruise that would take days to fade.

 

One hand came up to press Seunghyun’s face even closer as Jiyong finally closed his eyes, savoring the quick lightning bolt of sensation, pain chased with a shock of pleasure.

 

Seunghyun released him after a long, tense moment, and immediately pressed a kiss to the hickey. “Sorry,” he said, voice even deeper than usual, quiet and muffled against Jiyong’s bruised skin. “I didn’t mean to do that. I just--I could smell you from the bedroom.”

 

Jiyong opened his eyes, turning in Seunghyun’s arms so he could look at his boyfriend’s face. “It’s okay,” he said, reaching up to smooth back Seunghyun’s hair. “Hyung, I know that...that the whole uber-aggressive alpha thing is freaking you out a little.”

 

Seunghyun snorted, eyes jerking away, but Jiyong refused to let the topic go. “I know that it scares you to not have control over your reactions. I know that you’re afraid you’ll turn into a stereotype, that you’ll  _ hurt _ me.”

 

“Jiyong--,”

 

“No, let me finish,” Jiyong insisted, stern. “Don’t be afraid, hyung. What did you say earlier? It’s me, and it’s you. It’s us. And you have to trust me when I say I’ll let you know my limits.”

 

“I can’t help it,” Seunghyun said, defensive. “You’re--well--,” he hesitated. “You’re vulnerable right now. Your instincts are telling you to let me do whatever I want, just because I’m an alpha. I just don’t want you to have regrets later, Jiyongie.”

 

Jiyong couldn’t help the small, besotted smile that slid over his lips. “That right there is why I won’t have regrets, hyung. Please, just do what makes you feel good. I’ll let you know if I’m uncomfortable, I promise.” He got up onto his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to the very top of Seunghyun’s faint, surprised flush.

 

“Now come on,” Jiyong said, grabbing Seunghyun’s wrist and tugging him gently back to the bedroom. “I want you to rim me.”

 

\---

 

Jiyong relaxed back into the soft pillows, sipping at his tea and watching with interest as Seunghyun fussed with bottles of lube and various other accoutrements on the nightstand. He could feel the heat starting up again, prickling at his spine, sparking pins and needles between his vertebrae, stronger than it had been before. His body was entering the next phase, he could feel it instinctively, but with Seunghyun so near, he was able to stave off the anxiety that had plagued him the past few days. The tea was soothing, especially on his raw throat, and it also helped to take the edge off a little.

 

Seunghyun eventually selected the lube he apparently preferred, and plopped down on the bed next to Jiyong.

 

“Cherry flavored?” Jiyong asked, curious.

 

“It tastes bad, but not as bad as the other shit,” Seunghyun grumbled, shaking the tube. “Somebody should come up with lube that actually tastes good.”

 

“What, like a wine flavor?” Jiyong teased, finishing off his tea with a few long gulps.

 

Seunghyun sniffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. Good wine has depth, distinct notes. We’re talking about lube here.”

 

Jiyong laughed, elbowing Seunghyun gently as he leaned over the alpha to place his mug on the nightstand, out of the way. “Why are you like this, hyung?”

 

“So you can laugh at me, I guess,” Seunghyun said, grabbing at Jiyong and flipping them both over so the giggling omega was pinned beneath Seunghyun’s bulk. “You know, that’s not a very good strategy for getting me to do what you want.”

 

“What would work better then?” Jiyong was smiling again, all fondness and gums and sparkling eyes. 

 

“You could ask nicely!”

 

“Okay,” Jiyong said, reaching up to drag Seunghyun’s head down, so that he could plant sloppy kisses all over that indignant, perfect face. “ _ Please _ rim me, hyung. Stick your tongue in me and make me scream. Make me cum just from your mouth on me.”

 

Seunghyun made a strangled sound and attempted to jerk back, but Jiyong’s hands kept him in place. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re still this easy to embarrass!” Jiyong cried, really laughing now. “I’m just talking about you shoving your tongue in my hole, that’s all. Jeez, you’re acting like Yongbae.”

 

“ _ Jiyong _ !” Seunghyun said, more than a little scandalized.

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll be good,” Jiyong said, doing the little zip-my-lips motion with one hand.

 

“And stop talking about Yongbae when you’re asking me to rim you!”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jiyong said, making a little dismissive motion. “Now did I ask nicely enough? Or do you want me to try again?”

 

“That’s enough, thanks,” Seunghyun said, grumpily, even as he slid down Jiyong’s body obligingly, pulling himself up into his knees between Jiyong’s thighs. “Now spread wider for me, jagiya.”

 

Jiyong acquiesced with a very pleased smirk.

 

\---

_ to be continued… _

\---

 

**author’s note:** i’m so sorry for the long wait between updates! hopefully you enjoyed my shamelessness anyway and i will try my best to be a little better about posting haha (including for  _ just like heaven _ ). real life is just a hot mess right now, with recent world events affecting my professional and personal lives.

 

in the meantime, hit me up on twitter for bigbang/gtop/fic stuff [@_fivespice](https://twitter.com/_fivespice/). i’m also [crossposting on aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/1285805/L) if you prefer it!


End file.
